George Weasley
|Death = |Blood Status = Pure-Blood |Other Names = |Family = Arthur Weasley (father) Molly Weasley (mother) Angelina Johnson (wife) Fred Weasley II (son) Roxanne Weasley (daughter) Bill Weasley (elder brother) Charlie Weasley (elder brother) Percy Weasley (elder brother) Fred Weasley (elder brother) Ron Weasley (younger brother) Ginny Weasley (younger sister) |School = Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry |School House = Gryffindor |Attendance = September 1989 - June 1997 |Occupation = Co-Owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes |Wand = |Patronus = |Animagus = |Boggart = |Loyalty = * Dumbledore's Army * Order of the Phoenix }}'George Weasley ' (b. 1 April 1978) was the fifth child of Arthur and Molly Weasley known for the many tricks and inventions he created with Fred Weasley, George's twin. He was a friend of Harry Potter, part of Dumbledore's Army, very popular at school and later left education to create Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes with Fred. George joined the Order of the Phoenix in the Second Wizarding War and fought in key battles. He commentated Potterwatch and fought at the Battle of Hogwarts, where Fred was killed, leaving George grief-stricken. George would later continue working at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, and was eventually helped by Ron. He married Angelina Johnson and they had two children, the elder being named for Fred. Biography Early life George was the fifth child of Arthur and Molly Weasley and the younger twin brother of Fred Weasley. They were born on April's Fools Day in 1978 and they both had three elder brothers, Bill, Charlie and Percy Weasley, and a younger brother and sister, Ron and Ginny Weasley. They were raised at The Burrow in Devon and home-schooled by Molly. They were not wealthy and others looked down on the Weasley family but Arthur and Molly made up for this with love. The family were kind and even though they were pure-blood, they had not adopted the idea that their blood status made them better than others. Education From the beginning of their education in September 1989, George and Fred gained a reputation for rule-breaking and pulling pranks. Arthur and Molly Weasley were sent many letters over the next few years from the school. , Chapter 6 - "If I get one more owl telling me you've - ..."}} 1991-1992 In September 1991, George and Fred were at King's Cross heading to board the Hogwarts Express when they found the barrier and Percy went through. Fred pretended to be George and when he went through, he told George to hurry up and go next. Harry Potter watched them in wonder because he had no idea how they managed to run through the wall. Later, George told Fred to help him put Harry's trunks in one of the compartments and they recognised who Harry was. They look at him in amazement and only stopped when Molly called for them. Harry watched them through the window winding Percy up because he was a Prefect. They then told Molly they would stay out of trouble and look after Ron and told her about Harry. Molly told them not to ask Harry what Voldemort looked like, when they wondered whether Harry knew. They told Ginny they would send her lots of owls and then left . They later found Harry and Ron's compartment, introduced themselves and told Ron their friend, Lee Jordan, had a pet spider and wondered whether Ron would want to see it, knowing he was scared of spiders. They then left when Ron said he wouldn't look. Ron tried out a spell that afternoon on the train which George told him about, but it wouldn't work. Ron thought that George probably knew it wouldn't. , Chapter 6}} 1992-1993 1993-1994 1994-1995 Rebellion Second Wizarding War Later life Appearance Character Even though he and Fred were pranksters, they still managed to get good marks for their work. , Chapter 6 - "Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they’re really funny."}} Notes and sources Category:Gryffindors Category:Characters Category:Wizards